Pretty Girl
by x-zozo-x
Summary: Charlie Buckton is an educated, popular girl from a renowned family in Summer Bay. Darryl Braxton is a rebellious surf gang leader from the rundown Mangrove River. Both have reputations to keep up...can they ever make it work? Set when Charlie and Brax were teenagers, so not totally based on the show:
1. What's life without a few surprises?

**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to this new Chax fanfiction Pretty Girl. I've written the first five chapters. However, they are not very even in length. The first is probably the longest. Could you give me a rough idea of how many words you would like per chapter? Five reviews for the next chapter. x**

_Pretty Girl_  
**What's Life Without A Few Surprises?**

"So…" Leah clasped her hands together, leaning over the table to face her friends. "I am most definitely aware that Charlie's sixteenth birthday is this very Saturday. I'm also aware that my parents are out all weekend, which means I have a free house. So, what do you say to a party?" Bianca grinned at Leah's bluntness.  
"Sounds good to me." She said.  
"Brilliant." Fiona agreed.  
"Well…I-I don't know…" Charlie hesitated.  
"Oh come on, Char! Live a little." Bianca tried.  
"Oh alright then!"  
"Result!" Leah grinned. "We can go shopping on Friday night. Then you guys can stay over, and we can make preparations during the daytime."  
"Awesome." Fiona grinned. "I can get Jason to invite some of his mates. All sexy, and all available."  
"Jason's your boyfriend, Fiona. Why would you care about the sexyness of his friends? Plus…he's my cousin."  
"Aww come on, Char. It will make the party even better." Bianca winked. "It's gonna be wild." Charlie laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.  
"Well, I'll leave it all to you then." She smiled.  
"Sure!" They all nodded eagerly.  
The door to The Diner swung open and a group of rowdy boys rocked in. The infamous River Boys, from Mangrove River. It was unusual for them to show up here. It wasn't their turf. The younger of the Braxton brothers let out a wolf whistle.  
"Hey, Blondie." He directed the comment at Bianca. "Fancy some fun later?"  
"She's not interested." Charlie said, calmly. "I suggest you leave us alone." Her eyes flickered to the eldest of the group. "If you know what's good for you. Come on girls. We're leaving." She grabbed her bag, and stalked out, the others in her wake.

Charlie bobbed gently along the water. The waves were gentle, calming her, but every now and then a cool burst of salty water would splash across her face, jolting her back to reality. It was about four o clock in the afternoon. The dresses were sorted for the evening, and her friends had sent her out, to prepare in private. Charlie had to admit, she was excited for the party, but still, she felt as if it wasn't really as much of her show as it should be.  
Charlie turned as she felt disturbance in the waves, seeing the person who caused it.  
"Hey…" He said. "Er…I'm sorry about my brother the other day in the diner. He's harmless really but…well sometimes he doesn't know when enough's enough." Charlie shrugged.  
"No harm done. Bianca's a big girl." Brax nodded.  
"I'm Darryl Braxton by the way…or Brax."  
"I know. I'm Charlie."  
"Nice to meet you Charlie. Why are you out here alone?  
"I've been kicked out, while my friends transform a house."  
"How do you transform a house?"  
"Party decorations."  
"Ohh…so, it's your party tonight?"  
"Well, you could say that. Not that I've had much say in it. I didn't even get to choose my dress. But yes, it's for my birthday. How do you know about the party? Surely the buzz hasn't stretched to Mangrove River?" Charlie asked, inquisitively.  
"No. I got invited actually…" Brax said. "By one of the Summer Bay boys I got close to a few years back. Jason something. You know him?" Charlie nodded, not sharing the fact that Jason was her cousin.  
"Oh…I wasn't sure whether I'd come or not."  
"You should." Charlie shrugged. "Could be a laugh. Who else was invited?"  
"Just me and my brother…"  
"As long as it stays that way, I don't mind you being there." Charlie said. "In fact, I quite like the idea of you being there. You're not quite like I expected you to be."  
"Well, what's life without a little bit of surprise?"  
"Guess I'll see you later then."  
"Yeah…" Brax nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, who's gonna be at this party?"  
"Basically the whole year group, I covered most of the girls and my boyfriend roped a lot of the boys in too."  
"Oh." Brax tried to cover his disappointment at Charlie having a boyfriend.  
"Yeah. See you later. The girls will be wondering where I've got to."  
"Alright. Bye Charlie."  
"Bye Brax."


	2. Innocence

**A/N: I was so happy by all the reviews! You all made my day. Which is why I'm updating so soon! :D**

**No Brax in this chapter :( But he'll be in the next few chapters. I decided I wanted to include Charlie's friends as more prominent characters in the story. **

**Just one thing: Like I said before, this is set when Charlie and Brax were teenagers, but it's as if they are teenagers now, rather than when they should have been. It just makes in easier to incorporate different aspects that I want to include in the fanfiction. Just thought I should clear that up. Thanks! x**

Chapter 2: Innocence

"Bianca! Can I please open my eyes now?" Charlie sighed, frustrated.  
"Just ten more seconds…right. Done. You can open them." Charlie's eyes flickered open, and she squealed in delight.  
"Oh my God, girls! Thank you!" The whole room had been decorated in silver and black decorations. A three tier white birthday cake sat in the middle, decorated with little marzipan sculptures of all the things she loved…her surf board, a mini wardrobe, shoes…even a tiny little cupcake. Next to that, a cupcake holder was filled with individual cupcakes, in black and silver cases, each coated in white icing with 'Happy 16th Birthday Charlie'. There was a massive spread of food, and black and silver balloons lined the walls.  
"You like it?" Leah asked.  
"I love it!" Charlie cried, hugging each of her friends in turn. "Thank you so much!"  
"No problem." Fiona winked.  
"Our pleasure." Bianca nodded. Leah glanced frantically at her watch.  
"If my calculations are correct, we have precisely…two and a half hours to turn you into the sexy goddess you need to be tonight."  
"Wait…what?" Charlie asked confused.  
"Well you need to look nice for Roman." Bianca said, solemnly. "Come on. Lets go!"  
Charlie allowed herself to be dragged upstairs. Fiona tossed the black and silver dress she'd bought yesterday at her.  
"Go put it on." She urged. "Quick, we have so much to do!" Charlie emerged five minutes later, sporting the black dress which cut off halfway down her thigh. One sleeve was long and floaty, and encrusted with silvery diamonds.  
Charlie was pushed into a chair, as Leah got to work on her makeup, applying coat after coat of mascara. Bianca took charge of painting Charlie's nails a metallic silver whilst Fiona styled her hair, letting it hand in loose waves, which weren't quite curls.

"My present first!" Fiona said, suddenly, getting out a little box. Charlie went to take it but Fiona stopped her.  
"Nooo!" She wailed. "I'm going to put it on you!" Fiona took out the most gorgeous necklace Charlie had ever seen. The chain was silver, and from it was hanging a small black heart, encrusted with tiny little diamonds. Charlie beamed as Fiona fastened it around her neck.  
"Happy birthday, Charlie." She smiled.  
"Me next!" Leah jumped up and down. She drew from her pocket a small perfume bottle.  
"I knew it was your favourite, and you said last week you'd run out." Leah smiled, spritzing a few drops of Innocence onto Charlie's neck.  
"Thank you Leah!" Charlie cried happily.  
"My turn now." Bianca said. She went over to her bag and brought back a velvet box. Slowly, she opened it and pulled out a delicate silver tiara, which swirled with diamonds and precious metal. She placed it on top of Charlie's brunette curls. Charlie laughed.  
"Thanks guys." She smiled. "It means a lot." They all smiled in return.  
"And we still have half an hour left." Leah said.

"So what did you get up to today?" Bianca asked.  
"I actually bumped into Darryl Braxton." Charlie said. "While I was surfing."  
"You did?" Fiona asked. "What did he have to say?"  
"Nothing really…he's been invited to the party tonight, but wasn't sure if he'd come. I said he was welcome to."  
"Your party I suppose." Fiona shrugged.  
"Is his brother coming?" Bianca asked.  
"Think so." Charlie replied, nodding. It was hard to tell what Bianca was thinking.  
"Well…he'd better not cause any trouble." Bianca said haughtily.


	3. Must've Been The Wind

**Must've Been The Wind**  
The doorbell rang time after time. Charlie had ditched the guest list. She kissed Roman quickly when he arrived, thanking him for the white gold ring. She faked a smile, but in truth, the romance was dead.  
"Charlie!" Jason grinned, coming up to her.  
Jay Jay!" Charlie ran up to him, hugging him tightly.  
"Hey cuz."

Meanwhile, Brax and Heath were let in by Fiona.  
"I swear guys, if you mess up Charlie's birthday, there will be trouble." She warned. Brax nodded, understanding completely.  
The first thing Brax saw was Charlie hugging Jason. He was jealous, not aware that Jason was Charlie's cousin.  
"Brax mate!" Jason greeted, slapping Brax on the back. "Glad you could make it! Have you met my cousin Charlie? It's her party." He beckoned Charlie over.  
"Charlie's your cousin?" Brax asked.  
"Yeah I am." Charlie smiled. "And yes, we have met. Didn't know if you'd come."  
"How could I resist?" Brax said cheekily. Charlie rolled her eyes. Brax took in her every detail, the way her hair fell perfectly, how her skin was so radiant and her eyes positively sparkling.  
"I'm gonna go find Roman." Charlie skipped off.  
"Who's Roman?" Brax asked Jason, not taking his eyes off Charlie's retreating figure.  
"Her boyfriend. But if you ask me, he's not right for her. Last time I saw him, he was heading upstairs with Rebecca Kentwell…"

Charlie came running down the stairs, tears streaming down her face.  
"Charlie! Wait! It wasn't what it looked like!" Roman ran after her.

"Oh so you were just giving Rebecca Kentwell mouth to mouth resuscitation then? You know what Roman…just leave me alone." Roman tried to go after her but Jason placed a restraining hand on his chest.  
"I think you'd better leave, mate." Roman sighed but left.

Charlie was sitting on the front step, crying when a male voice came softly from behind her.  
"He's not worth it you know." Brax sat down beside her.  
"I know." Charlie wiped her eyes, sniffing.  
"Hey!" Brax's face brightened. "Do you want your present?"  
"You didn't have to by me a present…" Charlie blushed.  
"I didn't. I made it." Brax shrugged, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet, with 'Charlie' spelled out in cork letters. Either side of the name, there were tiny cork surf boards, painted with black and silver flames.  
"Oh my God, Brax! You made this? For me?" Charlie asked in awe. Brax nodded. Charlie threw her arms around him. Brax breather in the smell of her perfume. She pulled away again.  
"Can I put it on for you?" Brax asked. She nodded and held out her wrist. He tied it up gently.  
"It's beautiful Brax. Thank you so much." It was Brax's turn to blush.  
"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked suddenly.  
"Probably looking after my little brother."  
"Heath needs a babysitter?" Charlie asked confused.

"No my very little brother. Casey."  
"I never knew you had another brother. Anyway, how old is he?"  
"Two, three next month."  
"I thought we could hang out, down the beach or something, but if you're busy don't worry…"  
"I could bring Casey along? If you don't mind…"  
"That'd be great. I'd love to meet him. Here's my number." She scrawled her number on a piece of paper. "Text me later."  
"Okay."  
"I'd better be getting back to my party. You coming?"  
"Sure." Brax said. He added in a whisper. "I think I love you Charlie Buckton."  
"You say something?" Charlie asked, pushing open the door.  
"Nah…must have been the wind."


	4. Larlie

**A/N: Helloo. Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been doing some major editing, and I would really, really appreciate some ideas for this story! I have a lot, it's just putting them into practice. So pleeeeasee PM me with ideas. I like this chapter. It's cute :P Also, it's quite a bit longer. Originally it was two chapters but I thought the second half was too short. Enjoy my lovelies! xx**

Larlie

_Hey it's Brax =) x_

_Hey. U still on 4 2morro? C x_

_Yeah. U don't mind Case coming, do u? x_

_Course not. Night night x_

_Night Charlie. Try not to dream about me too much :P x_

_Lol. Night Brax. :P x_

Charlie rolled over, leaving her phone on the side. Without knowing it, Brax had hit the nail smack bam on the head.

She awoke to a text the next morning.

_Hey, can u meet us about 12? We can go 4 come lunch l8r. Brax =) x_

_Alright. Sounds good. Can't wait. C x_

Charlie glanced at the clock. It read 10:45. Quickly she showered, blow-drying her hair and accentuating it with a white and gold hair accessory she had received for her birthday. Her hair fell in it's normal loose waves. She slipped a white speckled top on over her dark purple bikini, and paired it with some light wash denim shorts, which were fraying slightly. She slipped on her favourite pair of white and gold thong sandals. Lastly, Charlie applied some waterproof eyeliner and mascara, adding a coral tinted lip-gloss as a finishing touch. Charlie started to walk in the direction of the beach, when she saw Brax with a young boy, whom she presumed to be Casey.  
"Brax! Wait up!" Charlie skipped towards him. His face brightened.  
"Case, I'd like you to meet my friend Charlie."  
"She pwetty Bwaxy."  
"I know. She's gorgeous." Brax agreed. Charlie blushed.  
"Larlie, will you bwuild swancastles with me? Bwaxy never will!" Casey asked, waving a bucket and spade.  
"Of course I will!" Charlie smiled, as the young boy grabbed her hand, and started to pull her towards the beach.  
"Don't mind me!" Brax called.  
"Wun, Bwaxy, wun!"  
"Yes Braxy. Why don't you run?" Charlie teased, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"You asked for it." Brax bounded towards them, tickling Charlie in the stomach. She half laughed, half screamed. When he stopped, she held onto him, staring into his eyes.  
"MY Larlie!" Casey scowled, as he stomped his foot, tugging on Charlie's arm.  
"Sorry Case." Charlie said, embarrassed. "Lets go shall we?" She held his hand as he guided to a spot on the beach.  
"Here." He ordered. Charlie sat down.  
"Okay Casey. Where do we start?"  
Charlie and Casey spent the next hour building sandcastles with Brax watching over them, love visible in his eyes.  
"Wow!" He said. "You two have made a whole sand empire."  
"Picture!" Casey jumped up and down.  
"What a good idea." Brax nodded, getting out his phone. Charlie rolled her eyes, as Casey climbed into her lap. She smiled as the camera clicked.  
"I'm hungyyyyy!" Casey whined.  
"Why don't we go get some food?" Charlie suggested, brushing off the sand.  
"Ice creeeeeeam" Casey squealed, running back up the beach. Charlie laughed.  
"Don't go too far, Case!" Brax called after him. "Sorry." Brax apologised.  
"What for?" Charlie asked, genuinely.  
"For being lumbered with Casey all day."  
"It doesn't matter. He's a really good kid."  
"Yeah. I know. It just sucks that he has to grow up in Mangrove River. It's no place for him." Charlie nodded.  
"He'll be fine." She whispered, resting her hand on his arm. "I promise…" Brax looked down at her flawless face, leaning in.  
"Come ON Bwaxy!" Casey yelled stopping.  
"Alright, alright!" Brax sighed. "We'll take him back home after lunch. Mum should have finished work." Charlie nodded and they began to walk towards Casey. After much contemplation, Charlie slipped her hand into Brax's.  
"Larlie, up!" Casey reached his arms up towards her. Charlie propped him on her hip, letting him play with a strand of her hair. Anyone who saw them would have thought they were a family.

Brax dropped Casey off at Mangrove River. Him and Charlie were going to go back to the beach for a while. They were walking down the beach when Charlie caught site of Roman and his mates.  
"Brax, can we go somewhere else?" She asked.  
"What? Why?"  
"Please Brax…" Charlie leant her head on his chest as tears began to fall.  
"Hey…it's alright…" Brax said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course we can."  
"Wow Charlie!" Roman called. "You moved on quick didn't you? Did I really mean that much to you?"  
"I'm not the one who was seeing someone else BEHIND THEIR GIRLFRIEND'S BACK!" Charlie retorted.  
"Doesn't seem that way to me."  
"Leave her alone." Brax said quietly.  
"And seriously Charlie? A River Boy? I thought your standards were higher than that."  
"Don't make me ask again. Leave. Her. Alone."  
"Yeah? What you gonna do about it?" Roman squared his shoulders but was still nothing in comparison to Brax. Brax clenched his fists. Charlie put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave it Brax." She whispered in his ear. "He's not worth it." Brax softened automatically at her touch.  
"Don't come near her again." He said lowly. It had the desired effect.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brax double checked.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry, Brax." Charlie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Brax scooped her off the ground, and began running towards the ocean. He threw her in. Charlie gasped, and dragged him down with her.  
"Brax!" She laughed. "I'm actually soaked!"  
"And you don't seem to mind one bit." Brax remarked, amused.  
"Nope…" Charlie grinned. "Because there's no-one I'd rather be soaked with." She splashed him. He slashed her back. She splashed him again. The same thing went on for a while until Brax threw her over his shoulder.  
"Where's Charlie gone?" He asked loudly. "I just can't find her anywhere!" She giggled.  
"Braaaaaaaaaaax. Put me dooowwwnn." She said.  
"Hmmm. I'm sure I heard her!"  
"Brax…" She whispered in his ear. "I have something really important to tell you, but I won't tell you unless you put me down."  
"Will I like it?" Brax asked. "Cos this is kinda fun."  
"I think you will." Charlie nodded.  
"Fineee." Brax scowled, putting her down. "You always ruin-" Charlie silenced him with a kiss.  
"You were saying?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Doesn't matter." Brax pulled her back in. The kiss was much more passionate this time. Charlie locked her arms around his neck, and he rested his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved in perfect synchronisation. Charlie moved one of her legs to loop around his waist and the other soon followed. She pulled back.  
"What I was going to say is…I love you Darryl Braxton."  
"l love you too, Charlie Buckton." Brax pressed one final kiss to her lips, before placing her back on the sand. She was shivering. It got pretty windy as the night drew in.  
"Your gonna catch your death out here." Brax said. "Here, have my jacket." He slipped off his jacket, handing it to her.  
"Won't you get cold?" Charlie asked.  
"Your asking that to the guy who walks around shirtless half the time?"  
"True." Charlie nodded, slipping the jacket on. It was miles too big, but she could feel the body heat from where he'd been wearing it.  
"It's a beautiful night." Charlie noted, looking up at the stars. Brax nodded in agreement. They sat on the sand, looking up at the stars. Charlie leaned her head against his shoulder, and Brax pulled her closer by keeping a protective arm around her. Charlie hadn't felt this happy in a long time.


	5. Just A Kiss

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews! Thank you also to the people who pointed out I'd brought love in too early. Although I love compliments, I do really, really appreciate the tips for improvement!:) Anyways, sorry for not updating in a while. I don't really have an excuse except I've been kind of busy. So...I am going away on Tuesday or Wednesday NEXT week so that's the 14th-15th to stay with my sister in Birmingham. I'm aiming to post three chapters over the next week, to make up for going away. That's it I think. Hope you enjoy!:)xxx**

******_Chapter 5- Just A Kiss_**

"What the hell is wrong with you Charlie?" Bianca asked, as they walked along the corridor. "You've been out of it all week."  
"Nothing's wrong." Charlie said. Truthfully, she was dying to tell her best friend what was happening. She'd always been closest to Bianca, and found her the most difficult to lie to. Bianca let out a long sigh.  
"I don't know whether you think we're all stupid, but you are never too busy to come out with us at weekends. And all day…you've been really distant. What's going on? You haven't even told us you enjoyed the party yet."  
"I did. It was great." Charlie told her.  
"Okay, so what were you doing on Sunday?" Bianca asked.  
"I was sleeping." Charlie lied.  
"Don't lie to me. I went to your place and your mum said you'd gone out, to the beach with a friend or something." Charlie grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom.  
"Seriously, B, you cannot repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone until I say you can, okay?"  
"Yeah whatever."  
"I was out with Darryl Braxton." Bianca laughed.  
"Okay, Charlie. Now what were you really doing?"  
"No! I'm being serious. We took his little brother Casey out to the beach."  
"I thought Heath was Brax's little brother."  
"He is, but they have another little brother Casey, who's only two."  
"So, is Brax a good kisser?"  
"We didn't-" Charlie began.  
"Yes you did, Char." Bianca laughed. "I can see it in your eyes."  
"Yes. He's a very good kisser." Charlie giggled. There was no use lying anymore.  
"Oh my God, your babies are going to be so hot."  
"Bianca!" Charlie laughed, hitting her friend playfully.  
"So…when are you next seeing him?" Bianca asked.  
"I don't know." Charlie replied. Her phone bleeped, signalling an incoming message.  
"I think we're about to find out." Bianca grinned.

_Hey, wuu2 tonight? I can pick u up from school, if ur not busy. Brax =) x_

_I'm free. Sounds good. C u l8r. C x_

"He's gonna pick me up from school." Charlie informed her overly eager friend. Bianca squealed.  
"Oh my God, that's so romantic! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when the leader of the River Boys picks you up! Charlie, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Now we just have to get you with Heath!"  
"I do not like Heath Braxton." Bianca snapped. Charlie shrugged, raising an eyebrow.  
"Now, I just have to find Leah and Fiona and tell them so they don't completely freak out. Thing is B, we're not technically 'going out'. It was just a kiss.  
"He'll probably talk with you about that tonight. Don't worry, Charlie. He seems pretty interested."  
"I suppose you're right. Lets go find the others."

"You did _what_?!"  
"Come on, Leah, it's not that big a deal." Charlie sighed.  
"Not that big a deal?!" Leah cried. "You kissed Darryl Braxton, _the_ hottest guy OF THE CENTURY and you're trying to tell me it's 'not that big a deal'."  
"Well it's not." Charlie shrugged.  
"So, when are you gonna see him again?" Fiona asked.  
"Tonight." Charlie replied.  
"Wow. You guys just can't get enough of each other."  
"Yeah, he's picking me up from school."  
"You missed out that vital detail!" Leah gasped. "He's coming here?!" Charlie suppressed a laugh.  
"Yes, he's coming here." Charlie rolled her eyes.  
"Oh my God!" Leah squealed. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Funnily enough, Bianca said that exact same thing."  
"You guys are hilarious." Fiona rolled her eyes. "Congratulations Charlie. Even if you aren't officially going out." Fiona hugged her.  
"Yet." Bianca added.

Charlie shifted her bag on her shoulder, as she walked out from school. Automatically, she could tell the direction Brax was in, by the stiffened stances of all the boys around her. Then she caught sight of him, leaning up against his car, and she couldn't help feeling ridiculously lucky. Her eyes lit up as he caught her gaze, and she made her way up to him.  
"Hey." She greeted, wrapping her arms round his neck.  
"Good afternoon Miss. Buckton." Brax wiggled his eyebrows at her. Charlie giggled, leaning up to kiss him.  
"You ready to go?" Brax asked, after she pulled away. Charlie nodded. Brax opened the car door for her, and Charlie climbed in.  
"So…where are we going?" Charlie asked.  
"I thought we could go back to mine. Casey is dying to see you again, and my mum wants to meet you."  
"Sounds good." Charlie smiled. Suddenly, her stomach filled with nerves. What if Brax's mum didn't like her?  
"Don't worry if my mum comes off as a little blunt at first. She'll grow to love you." Brax said, as if he could read what she was thinking. "Casey hasn't shut up about you all week." Charlie laughed. "Er…Charlie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I've been meaning to ask you…are we like…going out now?"  
"If you want to be…"  
"I do. More than anything." Brax said. Charlie sighed in relief.  
"Well, thank God for that. I was worried for a minute there." Brax parked outside his house, turning to smile at Charlie.  
"You ready to enter the Braxton household?" Charlie grinned.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."


	6. Wounded Pride

**A/N: Not sure I'm happy with this chapter but thought I'd post it anyway. I didn't know whether Cheryl should like or dislike Charlie just yet, so I didn't give her an open emotion. I want to see how both characters develop. I got a bit of friendly interaction between Charlie and the River Boys though, because I need Charlie to be close to one of them for a future story line. Also, I'm writing another story about a face from Brax, Heath and Casey's past reappearing in the bay. I've made a (bad) video about that fanfiction, which will be called Warzone. Chax will be included in the story. If you would be interested in viewing the video, just follow this link: watch?v=DMAUwPHvafU&feature=plcp So, very long A/N then. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. I'll be doing a competition when I reach chapter ten to reward you all!:D Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

_Chapter 6- Wounded Pride_

"Mum! We're back!" Brax yelled as he turned the key in the door. A woman came out from the kitchen.  
"So, this is Charlie then? I'm Cheryl." Cheryl looked her up and down. "Brax hasn't stopped talking about you all week. Then again, neither has Casey. You seem to have made quite the impression on my boys." Cheryl's face was expressionless. Brax wrapped his arm round her waist, protectively.  
"Larlieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A small child bounded towards Charlie, wrapping his tiny arms round her legs. Charlie kneeled down to his height.  
"Hey Case!" She greeted. "Have you had a good day?" Casey nodded vigorously.  
"I was helping Mummy! Casey a good boy."  
"Casey is a very very good boy."  
"Larlie! Larlie! Come see the cakes me and mummy made!" Casey grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the kitchen.  
"Shall we bring Braxy along to see the cakes too?" Casey frowned before nodding.  
"Bring Bwaxy too." Charlie grabbed Brax's hand with her spare one as Casey tugged her to the kitchen.  
"Look!" He said.  
"Wow Casey!" Charlie exclaimed. "They're brilliant. Aren't they, Brax?"  
"Yeah. They're great."  
"Casey!" Cheryl called. "Are you coming to the shops with mummy?" Casey looked between Cheryl and Charlie, as if contemplating what to do.  
"Why don't you go and help mummy, Case?" Charlie asked. "I'll still be here when you get back." Casey skipped out of the room.  
"How do you do it?" Brax asked in awe. Charlie shrugged.  
"I have a little sister. Ruby. She's about Casey's age. My parents go out a lot, so I usually look after her." Charlie didn't share the fact that sometimes her parents would go on holiday and leave her and Ruby behind. That wasn't the only secret Charlie was keeping.  
"You should bring Ruby to meet Casey some time. There's not many kids his age round here."  
"That must suck for him." Charlie said.  
"He gets enough attention from me and mum, and Heath if no-one else is around."  
"Where is Heath?" Charlie asked.  
"Probably out with the boys. He'll bring them back soon. Can I ask you just one thing?"  
"Of course."  
"If he asks you for a game on the play station, please beat him."  
"Why?" Charlie asked, laughing.  
"Because he has never been beaten at his own game. And it would seriously wound his pride." Brax grinned.  
"Challenge accepted." Charlie smiled. "I am the master at play station."  
"You are?" Brax asked sceptically.  
"I practically lived at Jason's as a child. When my parents fought, I used to run there. And there's only so much you can get up to with your male cousin." Charlie grinned.  
"Is that so?" Brax asked, wrapping his arms round her waist. "What if the male wasn't your cousin?"  
"Well…" Charlie placed her hands on his shoulder, playing with his collar. "It depends who the male in question was..." Brax leaned down, kissing her gently.  
"Ew. God guys. Get a room." Heath said, grabbing a load of drinks from the fridge. Charlie spun round embarrassed.  
"Buckton?! Well, I wasn't expecting to see you 'ere. I did think that it was the Summer Bay uniform."  
"Are the boys here Heath?" Brax asked.  
"No, Brax. No, they're not. I'm just really thirsty!" Heath said, sarcastically.  
"Who's here?"  
"Pee Wee, Sam and Gordo. They were wondering where you were." Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Tell 'em I'll be through in a minute." Heath nodded, and went back to the sitting room.  
"Oi boys…you'll never guess who Brax 'as got in the kitchen…" Charlie looked at Brax and burst out laughing. Brax looked baffled.  
"Well…of all the reactions I was expecting, that wasn't one of them." He said. Charlie never failed to surprise him.  
"What? You didn't seriously think I'd be annoyed did you?" Charlie spluttered, through giggles.  
"I dunno." Brax shrugged. He hadn't known what to expect. Charlie kissed him quickly.  
"You'd better go attend to your boys." She said, pushing him towards the door.  
"Nuh-uh." Brax shook his head. "You're coming with me. You won't be able to avoid them forever." Charlie reluctantly let herself be pulled along.  
"Boys…" Brax said, entering the room. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Charlie, Charlie that's Pee Wee, Sam and Gordo, three of my best mates."  
"Wow, Brax. How the hell did you end up with someone as good as her?" Pee Wee took a swig of his drink. Charlie blushed.  
"Alright Charlie," Heath said decisively. "Before you enter our humble abode, you have to take the initiation."  
"Initiation?" Charlie asked. Brax bit back a smile. He knew what was coming.  
"You have to be daring enough, to play a game against the play station master."  
"Okay." Charlie grinned. "Name the game."

"I still can't believe you beat him!" Sam grinned, an hour later, slapping Charlie on the back.  
"He is never gonna hear the end of this." Gordo agreed.  
"Looks like you've seriously dented his pride." Pee Wee nodded, gesturing towards Heath who was sulking in the corner. "Beaten. By a girl."  
"It's not even like you're a River Girl. He could probably handle that." Sam said. Charlie rolled her eyes.  
"I'd better go talk to him." She walked over to where Heath was sitting, taking the seat next to him.  
"You're not seriously going to sulk the whole night are you?" No reply.  
"If it helps, I know you went easy on me." Charlie said, softly.  
"That's the point!" Heath looked up. "I didn't go easy on you!"  
"Come on Heath. It was really close. There was only a couple of points in it." Charlie sighed.  
"You know, I can see why Brax likes you so much now."  
"So, are you gonna cheer up?" Charlie asked. Heath hesitated before he nodded and smiled.  
"Good. Now, go give the guys something to laugh about." Heath got up and walked away.  
"You know, I've never seen someone handle Heath as well as you just did." Brax resumed Heath's seat. Charlie leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Well, it must be a family thing." She said, looking up at him.  
"What do you mean?" Brax asked, confused, stroking her hair gently.  
"For some unknown reason, the Braxton brothers just seem to love me."


	7. Mama

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would love some new ideas for this story, so feel free to PM me! There's some time jumping in this chapter so it's about two months later because I wanted there to be a full sense of trust between Charlie and Brax. Xx**

_Chapter 7- Mama _

"Mum! Dad!" Charlie called, as she dumped her keys on the side. It was about ten pm. She'd been with Brax for about two months now, and she was happy. A note was on the side.

_Charlie,_  
_Gone away for the weekend. Back on Sunday. Ruby is with Irene for the moment. Collect her when you get in._  
_Mum and Dad._

"Urgh!" Charlie cursed. Why could they never tell her? Luckily Irene didn't live too far away, because she was obviously going to have to carry Ruby home. Grabbing her coat and keys, she hurried back outside. She rushed to Irene's, knocking on the door. Irene answered.  
"Charlie, love." She greeted.  
"Oh, gosh, Irene, I am so sorry! I had no idea I was meant to be taking care of Ruby tonight. It must have completely slipped my mind. I came as soon as I got the message. I've been out with a friend, I just lost track of time!" Charlie apologised frantically.  
"Don't worry about it, darl. We all forget things occasionally. She crashed out on the sofa, bless the little thing. Are you planning on carrying her home?"  
"Yes, of course." Charlie said. "Was she any trouble?"  
"No, she was an absolute angel."  
"I'm so glad. Here, I'll take her off of your hands." Charlie walked through to the sitting room where she saw her angelic little sister sleeping on the sofa. Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes.  
"Is everything alright, love?" Irene asked, concerned. Charlie quickly wiped her tears.  
"Yes. Sorry again, Irene. Thank you for looking after her." Charlie gently lifted Ruby into her arms. The little girl stirred but didn't wake. Instead she wrapped her arms round Charlie's neck and murmured 'Mama.'  
"It was no trouble, darl. Have a safe journey home." Charlie bade Irene farewell, and began to walk back to her house.  
"Mama?" Ruby whispered again. It broke Charlie's heart to reply.  
"No, sweetie. It's Charlie." Ruby nuzzled her head into Charlie's neck. One handed, Charlie managed to unlock the door, and carefully tuck Ruby up in bed.  
"I love you, Rubes. Don't ever forget that." Charlie soon fell fast asleep.

Charlie awoke the next morning to Ruby crying. Her bed was empty though.  
"Rubes! Ruby? Where are you?" She found her at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I went to look for mama." Ruby grizzled. "But she's not here! Daddy's gone too Lee-Lee. Where have they gone?"  
"Mama and dada have gone away, but it's okay, because I'm here still."  
"When will they be back?" Ruby frowned.  
"Soon." Charlie promised. "Now, do you want some breakfast?" Ruby nodded, and Charlie made Ruby's favourite, strawberry jam on toast. She quickly texted Brax.

_Hey, can you come over? I need to tell you something. Bring Casey. C xx_

_Okay. Is everything alright?xx_

_Yeah, just really need to talk to you. Love you xx_

_Love you more ;) xx_

Charlie had made the decision last night. She was going to tell Brax the truth.

The doorbell rang, and Charlie answered. Brax and Casey were standing there.  
"Rubes! Come here, sweetie! I've got a friend." Ruby came bounding from the kitchen.  
"This is Casey Ruby. He's the same age as you." Ruby peeked out from behind Charlie's legs. She lifted her into her arms.  
"She's a bit shy." Charlie told Casey. "Will you look after her for me?" Casey nodded.  
"Of course Larlie." He said solemnly.  
"Why don't you go show Casey your room, Rubes?" Charlie asked. Ruby eyed him shyly, before nodding. Charlie placed her back on the ground, and Ruby led Casey up the stairs.  
"Are you okay?" Brax asked. "You look tired. Where's your mum and dad?"  
"They've gone away for the weekend. I'm taking care of Ruby. Which is what I need to talk to you about. Can we sit down somewhere?"  
"Lead the way." Brax nodded. He didn't know why Charlie seemed so nervous.  
"Do you want tea or coffee or something?" Charlie asked.  
"I'm okay." Brax said. Charlie poured her own cup of coffee. She sat opposite him at the table.  
"So…what's up?" Brax asked.  
"I…" Charlie hesitated.  
"Babe…you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Charlie nodded, sniffing and blinking back tears.  
"When…when I said Ruby was my sister, I wasn't being entirely honest."  
"What do you mean?" Brax asked. "Was she adopted or something?"  
"Not quite." Charlie shook her head. "Brax, R-Ruby…well, she's my daughter."  
"But Charlie…you were only fourteen." Brax was confused.  
"I know! Brax, it's not like that! Let me explain…"  
"Hey, hey, Charlie…it's okay. I wouldn't be mad anyway. But go on, explain." Charlie took a deep breath, as tears rolled down her face.  
"I-I'd been with this guy, Grant, for a few years, and…well, he wanted to take it to the next level, if you know what I mean. But I wasn't ready for that…I'd only just turned fourteen. He wasn't listening though. We were at a party and I went for a lie down because I was tired. At first I thought he was there to comfort me but-" Charlie took a sharp breath. "It hurt so much, Brax." She let the tears fall freely. "When I couldn't hide it any longer, I told my parents I was pregnant, I told them what happened. They offered to raise my baby as their own, and I excepted. I was young…not even an adult myself."  
"Oh, Charlie." Brax enwrapped her into a tight hug.  
"I was so scared Brax…I always wondered what would happen if he came back for Ruby. That's why we moved to the bay."  
"I swear, if I ever meet him, I'll bloody kill him." Brax muttered, lowly.  
"I always think…how different Ruby's life w-would be…" Charlie burst into tears. Brax sat there holding her shaking frame, stroking her hair.  
"Sh… I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Y-you have no idea how much you mean to me Brax."  
"I'll never let you go."

**So that chapter was a bit shorter, but it addressed some touchy stuff. I know it seems a bit soon into the story, but I want Brax to know about Ruby for storylines in the near future! xx**


	8. Strawberry Jam

**A/N: Last update until I return from Birmingham on Friday night! I'm changing some of the plotlines for this story. This chapter is a bit shorter, because I cut a huge chunk out and changed it, but I still think it's okay! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and also thank you to JS who told me about the length of my chapters. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as I'm still very young and eager to learn! Hope you all enjoy. xx**

**_Chapter 8- Strawberry Jam _**

"It was the biggest mistake of my life you know…giving Ruby to my parents. They said they would raise her like she was their own child, but they never have. What kind of parents leave their two year old with only an elder sister, with no money to care for it? You don't know how many times I've been tempted to move out…take Rubes with me. Start afresh. And I would. But I can't. I never will be able to." Charlie sighed. "She's going to hate me when she's older. When she finds out. Whenever she calls mum 'mama' my heart breaks. It should be me, she talks to like that. It should be me she grows up calling mum, tells all her problems to. I want to have my daughter back so badly Brax…"

"Why don't you then?" Brax asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not too late Charlie. She could still grow up with you as a mother. Take her back off your parents. It's not like it was an official adoption. You have every right to your daughter. And if they keep gallivanting off like this, as far as I'm concerned, they have no right to Ruby."  
"They'd throw me out."  
"Come live with me." Charlie just laughed.  
"Don't worry, Brax. I sort of get the impression your mum doesn't like me all that much."

"Lee-Lee, can Casey stay for dinner?" Ruby asked, when she saw Charlie.  
"Well, I don't see why not." Charlie smiled.  
"Yay! Thank you, Larlie!" Casey ran up, wrapping his arms round her legs.  
"Now, what do Casey and Ruby want for dinner?" Charlie asked, her face completely serious.  
"Pizza! Ice cream!" Casey said,  
"Strawberry jam!" Ruby added.  
"Okay, so we're going to have pizza for dinner, ice cream for dessert and strawberry jam for supper. Sound good?"  
"Yes!" Ruby and Casey chorused.  
"What about Brax? What does Brax want for dinner?" Charlie asked.  
"I must say, Casey takes after his big brother in appetite, because pizza sounds great."  
"Are you guys okay up here?" Charlie asked. Both Casey and Ruby nodded.  
"Okay, well, me and Brax are going to start making dinner, so you keep behaving as well as you are."

About half an hour later, Charlie called Ruby and Casey for dinner. She cut the crusts off Ruby's pizza, cutting it into little squares as she always did.  
"How does Casey like his pizza?" She asked him kindly.  
"Like Bwaxy has it!" Casey pointed to Brax's plate. Charlie cut a few triangular slices popping them onto a plate for Casey. She made up a salad for herself, picking at pieces of lettuce.  
"You okay?" Brax asked.  
"Mm." Charlie nodded, moving her finger in swirls across the table. "I'm just not very hungry."  
"You have to eat, babe…" Brax said, softly.  
"I said I'm not hungry." Charlie stood up, pouring the salad in the bin and washing up her plate. Her body was tense.  
Brax came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"Charlie…just relax." He whispered. She stopped scrubbing at the plate. Brax took over, still standing closely behind her.  
"I'm sorry, babe." She apologised, burying her head in his chest.  
"It's alright." Brax softly stroked her hair. "I know it's tough."  
"I just…have to stay strong for Rubes. That's why I get snappy."  
"I know, Charlie. I'm not going to hold it against you."  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
"I love you too." Brax tipped her chin up, leaning in to kiss her. It was in that one blissful moment, that Charlie felt safe and protected.

Soon after dinner, Casey and Ruby had both fallen asleep at the table.  
"They look so peaceful…" Charlie observed.  
"Yeah, I know." Brax agreed, his arm round Charlie's waist. "I'd better get him home, I suppose."  
"You could stay the night if you like? He probably won't appreciate being woken."  
"Are you serious?" Brax asked, incredulously.  
"As long as your mum's okay with it. I'll set up another bed in my room. I can go into my parents' room."  
"I'm sure it will be fine." Brax nodded, knowing what she meant. "I'll just call mum." Charlie set up the sofa bed for Casey in her bedroom. At least he'd know Brax was here when he woke up. She carried Ruby first, up to her bedroom, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.  
"Night night, baby." Charlie got changed into her pyjamas, before carrying Casey to bed, and tucking him in also.  
"Nunight Larlie." He murmured, sleepily.  
"Night night, Casey." Charlie poured a glass of water, then went to find Brax.  
"Everything okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Brax smiled, turning to face her. "You still look beautiful, even in your pyjamas." Charlie blushed, her face turning bright crimson. She diverted her eyes in embarrassment.  
"You can be embarrassed Charlie, but I mean it." Brax tilted up her chin to face him.  
"Even if I thought you were being honest, it wouldn't stop me from blushing." Charlie shrugged, smiling.  
"I am being honest. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."  
"Slightly soppy there Brax. I'm okay you know. I have you, and that's all I need." Brax just nodded and smiled. Charlie kissed his lips gently, wrapping her arms round his neck.  
"I'm off to bed. Try not to wake Casey when you go up." She pulled away.  
"Night babe."  
"Night, Brax."

Charlie tossed and turned for half the night. She kept thinking about Grant…how her parents had gone away again….  
Eventually, she got out of bed, padding downstairs. She sat up at the table, resting her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.  
"Charlie?" She heard a voice. She turned round to see Brax.  
"Are you okay?"  
"It brought it all back." Charlie whispered. Brax wrapped his arms round her.  
"He's gone, Charlie." He said, softly. "He can't hurt you."  
"I know."


	9. It Was Nothing

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been away, and haven't had a chance to update since I got back. Updates will be a bit slower from now on, as I've nearly reached the end of what material I had in advance. I need to finish the next chapter. On the plus side, from now on, my chapters will be considerably longer. II'm also thinking of putting in a sort of competition for the reviewers in the next few chapters to show how thankful I am to you all! I'll post the details in the next chapter if anyone's interested. Anyways, enjoy. xx**

**Chapter 9- It was nothing**

"Larlie! Bwaxy! Wake up!" Charlie and Brax were awoken by Casey jumping on the bed.  
"Go away, Case." Brax mumbled.  
"No, no! Wuby!"  
"What are you on about?" Brax asked, sleepily.  
"Wuby! WUBY!" Charlie suddenly woke up at the urgency in the little boy's voice.  
"What's wrong with Ruby?" She sat up.  
"I don't know. I didn't do it." Casey burst into tears. "She crying. She fell."  
"Shh…come here Casey." Charlie said softly, pulling him onto her lap. "I know you didn't do anything. I'm not angry, sweetie. Now come on. Where is she?"  
"Kwitchen."  
"Alright. Come on, we'll go see if she's okay." She propped him up onto her hip after she stood up, and began to head down the stairs. She could here Ruby wailing almost instantly. Charlie ran into the kitchen. Ruby was sat crying by a fallen stool, holding her head, her knee bleeding.  
"Oh my God! Ruby, baby, what happened?" Charlie sat down opposite Ruby.  
"I-I went to get me and Casey cookies but I couldn't reach, then the stool fell."  
"Come here." Charlie hugged Ruby close to her. "Now, where does it hurt?"  
"My knwee. My head."  
"Okay, baby. Wipe your eyes. Charlie will sort it out." Charlie lifted Ruby onto the bench, whilst she went to find the first aid kit. She cleaned the cut on Ruby's knee. Ruby whimpered as it stung.  
"I'm sorry." Charlie said, softly. "It's going to hurt a little." She stuck a plaster over her knee. After that, Charlie searched for an ice pack in the freezer. She wrapped it in a cloth so it wouldn't be too cold.  
"Can you hold this on your head for me?" Charlie asked, handing Ruby the ice pack. Ruby nodded.  
"It hurts." Her bottom lip trembled.  
"I know sweetie." Charlie sighed, pulling back the ice pack to see the already forming lump on her head.  
"You should probably get her checked out." Charlie turned to see Brax standing in the door. Charlie shook her head.  
"No, no. She'll be fine."  
"Charlie, she could have concussion."  
"Look, she's fine alright?" Charlie snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I need to avoid questions on where my parents are. Ruby will end up getting taken away."  
"Alright, alright." Brax sighed. "I understand." Charlie felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Casey.  
"Is Wuby alright Larlie?" He asked, frightened.  
"Yeah, Case. She's fine, aren't you Rubes?" Ruby nodded. "And it's all thanks to you! You acted very grown up today Casey." Charlie ruffled the little boy's hair. "What do you say to Casey, Ruby?"  
"Thank you, Casey." Ruby said solemnly. "Lee-Leeeee. Can I have some cookies now?"

After Brax and Casey had gone back home, Charlie double-checked that Ruby was okay. The little girl seemed to be acting normally, so Charlie made sure that the lump on Ruby's head was covered by her hair, in case of any unexpected visitors. Whilst Ruby was settled watching The Little Mermaid, Charlie received a text from Bianca.

_Hey Charlie, wuu2 2day? Irene says u r welcome 2 come over. B xx_

_Hey B, gotta look after Rubes, but u can come here? I'll call Leah and Fiona too, c if they're free. C xo_

_Sounds gd. C u l8r xxx_

Charlie arranged for Leah, Fiona and Bianca to come round at three o clock. The doorbell rang, and Charlie sat Ruby down, to answer it.  
"Hey!" She greeted..  
"Hey, stranger." Bianca grinned, entering. The other girls followed.  
"You guys don't mind if Rubes hangs out with us do you?"  
"Course not." Leah said, expressionlessly.  
"Charlieeee." Fiona wrinkled her nose. "It smells like man in here." Fiona walked over to Charlie sniffing her shirt. "You smell like man." Charlie sighed.  
"I had Brax here." She said.  
"He…didn't stay over did he? Your parents would kill you." Leah asked.  
"Well…" Charlie hesitated. All the girls turned to her horrified.  
"Hey! It wasn't like that! Casey was in the room!"  
"You slept in the same bed?!" Bianca dropped the magazine she'd picked up.  
"Not initially…"  
"Oh God, Charlie. So you guys are pretty serious about each other?" Bianca asked. Charlie nodded.  
"Ruby liked Brax and Casey, didn't you Rubes?" Charlie asked the little girl.  
"Yes! Casey helped me this morning, didn't he?"  
"Yeah…yeah he did." Charlie nodded. looked between the two sisters, a look of concern on her face.  
"What happened this morning, Char?" She asked.  
"Nothing. She just fell over."  
"Rubes seems to think it was worse than that." Leah frowned.  
"It was nothing. Brax was here…Ruby is okay, isn't she?" Charlie said defensively, pulling Ruby onto her lap.  
"Yeah. She is. Lay off guys." Fiona said. "Just because Charlie has been a little distant lately, it doesn't mean everything she or her family says is to be suspected of something major."  
"Thank you, Fiona." Charlie nodded.  
"You're right, of course." Bianca nodded. "Sorry Char." Bianca looked at Leah.  
"I'm not apologising. You've basically been ignoring us for the past two months. After everything we've done for you. Friday night, we went out. But you were too busy with Brax. Saturday, we went shopping…you were with Brax. That's not even the half of it. You don't really want to spend time with us. You probably sent your parents out, so Ruby could be here and put us off coming."  
"That's not true." Charlie shook her head, hurt. "I'm sorry if I've been spending a bit more time with Brax. But you never invited me out. Not one of you. What did you want me to do? Invite myself?"  
"Maybe spend a bit more time with the people who've been there for you through everything." Leah said, coldly.  
"Leah! Back off!" Bianca came to Charlie's defence immediately. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Can't anyone see that she's been using us this whole time?!"  
"Leah…" Charlie said quietly. "If you don't want to be here, you know where the door is. Why don't you use it?"  
"I think I will. Anyone joining me?" Leah surveyed the room. Fiona sighed, before standing up. She mouthed at Charlie 'Sorry.' before following Leah out the door.  
Silence struck the room.  
"Oh Charlie…" Bianca sighed.

It was getting late. Ruby was asleep, Charlie was still waiting. Her parents weren't back yet…they had said they'd be back on Sunday. It was three o clock when a text finally came through.

_Charlie, decided to stay until Friday. Mum._

Charlie was furious, quickly replying.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't take care of Ruby when I have school!_

_I'll call in and say you'll be off the whole week. Don't worry, Charlie._

_This isn't good enough mum!_

_You forget, Ruby isn't my daughter, Charlie. You should be looking after her anyway._

_You know what, forget it. Have a good time._

Charlie threw her phone at the wall, and watched as the back came off and the battery fell out.  
"Lee-Lee?" Charlie turned round to see Ruby standing at the door, holding her little blanket.  
"Oh sweetie…" Charlie sighed, opening her arms.


	10. Tegan

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler. I promise there's some good stuff coming up;) Sorry for taking so long to update! I've just gone back to school, and I've really lost motivation for this story. x**

_**Chapter 10- Tegan **_

Charlie woke up the next morning, with Ruby curled up in her arms. She didn't want to move. She didn't know what she was going to do. According to the rest of the world, Charlie had a severe case of tonsillitis and wouldn't be in school for the whole week. She couldn't go outside, and risk being seen. There was nothing she could do. She'd just have to sit and wait.  
She was desperate to ring Brax, but she didn't want to look weak and helpless. How was she supposed to keep a two year old occupied for a week without being able to take her outside…  
Charlie gently shifted, so she didn't awaken Ruby. She was surprised to see it was nearly midday. Usually, Ruby would be up at the crack of dawn, but she'd been awake quite late last night. Charlie found her phone, still in pieces on the floor. She saw she had a new message from Brax.

_hey, did your parents come back? I'll assume they did if u don't reply.x_

_No, they didn't…woke up late. Got the week off school, looking after rubes. Everyone thinks I'm ill, so I have to stay inside. Bored already.x_

_That sucks…u want me to come over? I'd have to bring heath and case x_

_Shouldn't u and heath be at school? Xx_

_Heath got suspended last week.x_

_And you?_

_Er…mum made me drop out. Said I needed to shift my weight a _

_Oh Brax…:( xxx_

_Don't worry, Charlie. So do u want me to come over or not?xx_

_Yeah, if it's not too much trouble. Bring whoever you like! As long as they're child friendly!xx_

_Lol, I wouldn't let them near case if they weren't!;)xx_

_See you soon xx_

Charlie rolled her eyes, as if Brax could see her. She got changed into a white singlet and light-wash denim shorts. Her hair was tied into a loose bun. She got Ruby ready into a pink summer dress, tying her hair in two braids.  
"Come on, Rubes. Let's get you some breakfast. How does strawberry jam on toast sound to you?" Ruby nodded. Charlie placed the plate in front of her. She observed Ruby as she ate, flicking through a magazine.  
"Would you like Casey to come over later?" Charlie asked. Ruby nodded.  
"Casey and me friends!"  
"That's good." Charlie smiled.  
"Lee-Lee…when will mama and dada be back?"  
"Soon, Rubes."  
"Oh…"  
"Hey hey, are you okay?"  
"I like it being just me and you."  
"Now, Rubes, you don't mean that. Now come on, make sure the playroom is tidy for when Casey comes. Good girl." Ruby hopped off of her stool, skipping out of the kitchen. Charlie sighed, closing her magazine and placing it down on the table. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin. She opened the door.  
Brax was standing there with Heath, Casey, Pee-Wee and Sam.  
"Sorry. I couldn't shake em off." Brax sighed, as Charlie let them in.  
"No, don't worry. I told you. You could bring who you liked. And I meant that." Heath was staring at the house with a look of awe on his face.  
"Wow…"  
"Don't touch anything, Heath." Brax warned. Charlie laughed.  
"It's okay, Brax. He can use whatever he likes. But I think I know what he'd rather be looking at."  
"You don't have…a play station do you?" Heath asked slowly.  
"And an Xbox, Wii and pool table. Up the stairs, second door on the left."  
"Woah. Thanks Buckton." Heath grinned, running up the stairs.  
"Can we go too?" Sam asked, gesturing to him and Pee-Wee.  
"Well, Heath would look like a bit of a loser playing on his own." Charlie shrugged. They flashed her a grateful smile, before following Heath. Charlie felt something tug on her arm.  
"Oh, hey Case! Ruby's just through here. Come on." Charlie took the small boy's hand as his face lightened.  
"Rubes. You have a visitor." Ruby smiled shyly. "Play nicely." Charlie said.  
"Well, it's official." Brax said, as Charlie turned to face him.  
"What is?" Charlie asked.  
"You have the two youngest Braxton brothers wrapped round your finger."  
"Oh, I do, do I?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms round his neck. "What about the eldest Braxton brother?"  
"Hmm…you're getting there." Brax grinned before pressing his lips to hers. Charlie smiled.  
"I must say, I think I'm doing a pretty good job."  
"Pffft. That's debatable."  
"Maybe I should give up?" Charlie diverted her eyes.  
"Nup. Nah…I don't think he'd like that at all."

"I should probably go check on Ruby and Casey. And the boys too." Charlie shifted in Brax's arms. They were curled up on the sofa, a movie playing that neither of them were really paying much attention to.  
"Why are you so worried about everyone else all the time?" Brax sighed.  
"I don't know Brax. But what I do know, is if I leave it too long, Heath will have trashed my house." Charlie grinned, standing up.  
"Fair point. Don't be too long."  
"Brax seriously? I'll be upstairs…" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Buckton, if you've come up here to kick my ass again, then-" Heath said, automatically as the door opened. Charlie laughed.  
"As appealing as that sounds, think I'll pass. I'm just up here to check that you haven't trashed my house."  
"Not yet, my dear, not yet." Charlie rolled her eyes.  
"So Charlie…" Pee-Wee turned. "Are you like, the new Tegan?"  
"Tegan?" Charlie asked.  
"Ah…so you don't know about Tegan."  
"Who's Tegan?" Charlie said.  
"Just an old family friend. Shut up Pee-Wee." Heath said, quickly.  
"She was a bit more than that…" Pee-Wee continued.  
"I said shut it." Heath said, angrily, throwing the controller on the floor. He really liked Charlie. She was good for Brax, and good for him and Casey too. If bringing up Tegan messed stuff up between them, Heath would never forgive himself. Charlie stood there awkwardly.  
"I'm er…gonna go." She said. "Do you boys want anything to eat?"  
"We're okay at the moment." Sam said, watching as Heath clenched and unclenched his fists.  
"Alright. Well, call me if you need anything." Charlie made a quick exit. She decided to wait before she mentioned Tegan to Brax.

The boys had gone home late last night, but Brax had stayed over.  
"You didn't explain why you have to look after Ruby this week." Brax said, as Charlie lay with her head on his chest.  
"I thought it was obvious." Charlie shrugged, tracing the lines on his toned chest. "My parents didn't come home." Brax pulled back from her slightly.  
"Are you serious, Charlie?" Brax asked, a note of fury in his voice. "And they don't tell you anything. Just like that. That's ridiculous." He began to climb out of bed.  
"No, Brax!" Charlie grabbed his arm. "Stop. Please don't be angry." Charlie pleaded with him. He pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry, Charlie." He whispered into her hair. Charlie melted into his chest, before pulling him back to bed, falling asleep to him playing with a strand of her hair.

When Charlie awoke the next morning, she felt surprisingly bright and cheerful.  
"Morning!" She greeted Brax happily, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hi?" Brax grunted, sleepily. Charlie wasn't usually a morning person.  
"Babe, who's Tegan?" She asked suddenly.  
"Tegan? She's my ex girlfriend…but that was over about a year and a half ago now. She's just a family friend really. Why?"  
"Oh that's cool. It was just something one of the boys said, and Heath got very defensive, that's all."  
"Oh yeah. Heath didn't like Tegan all that much. She sort of treated him like he was Casey's age…looked down on him." Brax shrugged.  
"Oh." Charlie frowned.  
"You don't need to worry though. Tegan is long gone, okay?" Brax pulled her into his arms. Charlie nodded softly, not needing to say anything.

"Are you staying today?" Charlie asked Brax, as she placed Ruby's breakfast onto the table in front of the little girl.  
"Yeah. If you want me to that is." Brax added quickly.  
"Of course I do." Charlie replied.  
"Why doesn't mama ever give me jam?" Ruby asked, as she bit into the toast.  
"Well, Ruby, mama doesn't give you jam because it's not really very good for you." Charlie said. "But, a little bit every now and again won't hurt you."  
"That's right, Rubes." Brax nodded. "It's just like pizza and ice cream isn't very good for Casey, but if we let him have a little bit, it doesn't matter."  
"Exactly." Charlie nodded, smiling as Brax pulled her down to sit on his lap. Charlie fiddled with a strand of his hair absentmindedly.  
"Are you sure you don't mind staying today?" Charlie double checked. "You must have things to do at home…"  
"It almost sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." Brax grinned cheekily.  
"Now, why would I ever want to do that?" Charlie teased, kissing him slowly.  
"Charlie Buckton! What on earth do you think you are doing?"  
"Mama!" Ruby cried, happily, jumping from her chair. "Dada!"


	11. Ashamed

**A/N: I'm sure you'll agree this is a very overdue update, but I'm warning you this is quite literally all the stuff I've got left for this story so the next chapter is going to take me a while to get up. HOWEVER, I have a big storyline coming up in probably the next two chapters, or something like that, and I've also written half a chapter that I'll slot in somewhere. I'm BEGGING you to PM with some ideas for where I can take this story, as I'm seriously stuck. Thanks for reading, and review x**

_**Chapter 11- Ashamed**_

Charlie jumped off of Brax quickly.  
"Who is this?" Elsie Buckton, Charlie's mother asked.  
"I…" Charlie hesitated.  
"I know who that is!" Ross, Charlie's father fumed. "That's Darryl Braxton, leader of the River Boys! You." He spat at Brax. "Get out of my house this instant!" Brax gathered his things, making for the door.  
"I'll call you." Charlie called after him.  
"No, you bloody well will not missy!" Ross yelled. "Who do you think you are?" Ruby burst into tears.  
"Who do I think I am? More like who do you think you are!" Charlie yelled back, equally as angry. "Look now, you've upset Ruby!" Ross tutted.  
"I have not upset Ruby! I have looked after Ruby while you DISAPPEARED without a trace!" Charlie scooped Ruby into her arms, rocking and whispering to her softly.  
"You risked her life by bringing a criminal into the house!" Ross was still shouting.  
"Brax is not a criminal! Brax is my boyfriend, and has been for a while. But you wouldn't notice, because you're never around!"  
"I will not let my daughter see the likes of Darryl Braxton. I forbid you from ever seeing him, ever again."  
"No Dad!" Charlie yelled, furiously. "You lost the right to tell me what I do, and who I can and can't see, when you walked out without telling me where you were going."  
"And what do you call this?" Ross gestured to Charlie's attire. "Dressed in nothing but some strange boy's shirt, and a pair of old shorts!"  
"You are absolutely unbelievable!" Charlie gasped, walking out of the room, still clutching Ruby, who was burying her head into Charlie's chest.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Ross demanded.  
"Anywhere to get away from here!" Charlie retorted angrily. "Why are you back so early anyway?"  
"We thought you might have been struggling…looking after Ruby and everything…" Elsie hesitated.  
"Yeah, well it's a shame you didn't think of that before you went off gallivanting, isn't it, mum?" Charlie said, coldly, before leaving the room.

"Lee-Lee, where are you going?"  
"Nowhere, Rubes." Charlie said, proceeding to throw a towel into her bag. "Me and you are just going to go to the beach for a while, and maybe see Brax and Casey, yeah?" Ruby nodded, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched Charlie pack up a swimming bag.  
"Now, have you got your swimsuit on?" Ruby nodded again. "Let's go!" Charlie picked Ruby up with one arm, slinging the bag over her other.  
"Where are you going Charlotte?" Ross sighed.  
"Out." Charlie replied bluntly, opening the door.  
"Not with my daughter, you're not!" Elsie said, trying to block Charlie's path.  
"But she's not your daughter, is she mum?" Charlie pushed past. "And to be honest, if you guys keep on acting like I'm some kind of criminal then I might not come back."

I'm sorry about earlier. I'm down on the beach with Rubes if you want to talk…Charlie x

Charlie hesitated before pressing the send button. She had no idea what Brax was feeling. He looked pretty hurt when he took off, but he must understand that Charlie didn't share her parents opinions…mustn't he? She got a reply through about five minutes later.

Yeah, sure. I've picked up a shift at half twelve though, so can't be long. x

It wasn't long before Charlie saw Brax come down to the beach with Casey.  
"Hey, Rubes, why don't you go build some sandcastles with Casey?" She asked. Ruby nodded, running off towards Casey.  
"Hi." Brax sat next to Charlie.  
"Hey." Charlie replied. "Look I'm just going to cut to the chase and-"  
"Charlie, you need to get that I can't stand being wrote off as a criminal, alright? That's not who I am."  
"You know I don't think that!" Charlie's voice cracked. "You-you do know that right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, but you're here because your family is going to get in the way."  
"What? No!" Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "How can you even say that? I trusted you with my biggest secret…you really think I go around telling everyone that? You really think I'm that shallow?"  
"Wait, you're not here to break up with me?" Brax asked, confused.  
"No!" Charlie stood up, hurt. "I…I can't believe y-you'd even think that. I think I should go… Come on Ruby." She grabbed Ruby's hand, pulling her along, up the beach.  
"Charlie!" Brax chased after her. "Charlie wait! Stop!" Brax finally caught up with them. "Please Charlie, listen to me." He grabbed her hand. Charlie had tears in her eyes.  
"Charlie, I can't let you walk away from me. I've never ever felt this way about someone before, I was dreading coming to meet you today because I'd convinced myself your parents had told you to break up with me. I was scared of losing you because the fact is…I love you, Charlie Buckton, and I can't see myself being with anyone else."  
"Do you mean that?" Charlie asked timidly.  
"Every word. I can't live without you, Charlie."  
"I love you too." Charlie burst into tears. Brax pulled her into a hung, stroking her hair softly.  
"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" A sudden yell came from the other side of the beach. Charlie could see her father puffing towards them.  
"Ruby, come here baby." Charlie whispered, reaching for Ruby. Ruby ran behind Charlie, hiding behind her legs.  
"Dada look scary."  
"It's okay. I won't let him get angry." Charlie promised.  
"Did you not hear me?" Ross demanded.  
"Yes he did." Charlie said coolly. "And he's not going anywhere."  
"Charlie…"  
"No dad. He knows. I told him about Ruby." Charlie said. "And now, you're scaring my daughter, so I suggest you go and find some place to calm down."  
"Charlie, we agreed when Ruby was born that she would me mine and your mother's daughter."  
"What if I've changed my mind!" Charlie cried. "I was only just fourteen. I didn't know what it meant to have a child! I-if you had have tried harder to get Grant arrested then maybe I wouldn't have been so traumatised!"  
"Charlie, you left it four months before you told anyone…what could I have done?"  
"I was still a victim! I am still a victim!" Charlie yelled. "My whole life was ruined because of him, and for all we know he could be wrecking other girls lives just like he did mine. And what if he finds us? What if he comes back…what if he hurts Ruby?"  
"He won't." Ross sighed.  
"You can't guarantee that, dad! Did you even believe me?" No reply. "Wait…do you even believe me now? Is that why you made me feel so ashamed of myself? Because y-you thought I'd consented…?" Charlie gasped. She began to walk away.  
"Charlie! Charlie wait!" Ross called after her.  
"No." Charlie shook her head. "No, I need to clear my head."

Charlie found a spot up the beach where she sat, burying her head in her knees, sobbing to herself quietly. She couldn't believe her own parents thought she was lying. Why would she lie about being raped? That was just…sick.  
"You okay?" Charlie's head raised at the sound of the voice behind her. Brax was standing there quietly.  
"I'm not lying." It was barely a whisper.  
"I know." Brax sat beside her. "I know you aren't."  
"At least someone does." Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in all of this."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. As far as I'm concerned, I got myself involved in this."  
"Where is Ruby?"  
"With Casey, over there. Your parents have gone home. Ruby refused to join them until you went to." Charlie smiled fondly.  
"She got that from me. Her stubbornness."  
"She certainly reminds me of you in a lot of ways." Brax agreed.  
"I love you." Charlie buried her head in his chest.  
"I love you too."


	12. Friendship

**A/N: Ugh, you might as well all just shoot me, because you'll get quicker updates. Thank you for PM'ing me with ideas, if I use them(which I probably will in upcoming chapters) then I will be sure to give you credit. Keep the reviews coming, as they are what makes me continue with my abysmal writing! SUPER short chapter today, but that's because I literally just finished the last half at 12:39am and this was a total filler because I realised how much I missed writing nice Bianca as opposed to crazy Bianca in my other story. I've unintentially made one of Charlie's friends kind of mean in each of my stories. Oopsies. Also, the next chapter will have some Brax in it and a new guy comes to the Bay. I WONDER WHO IT IS. Love you guys to Pluto and back! xo**

**Chapter 12- Friendship**

Charlie had arranged to meet with Bianca on the beach. Throughout all the complications in her life, it felt like it had been too long since she'd talked with her best friend and she was certain a girly chat was just what she needed. Her relationship with her parents was still rocky and Charlie found herself completely walking on eggshells around them. She was determined to stand her ground though.  
She hated the thought of it but Charlie realised that she needed to spend some more time with her girl mates. Her life was now so dependent on Brax; she would go as far as to say her world revolved around him. The last thing she wanted was to be one of those teenage girls who was obsessed with her boyfriend…she was only sixteen. She didn't doubt that she loved Brax but she couldn't help feeling a little guilty at dragging him into her mess. Maybe she needed to spread the weight a little more evenly. After all, Brax had his fair share of problems.  
"Charls!" Bianca smiled warmly, hugging her friend as she came towards her. "It seems like forever since we last spoke!"  
"You saw me on Sunday, silly!" Charlie laughed, handing her a juice. "I come baring gifts."  
"I knew you were my best friend for a reason," Bianca grinned, sipping her juice. "So, how's everything?"  
"Meeh…my parents found out about Brax…"  
"Oh?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.  
"Saying they took it terribly would be an understatement," Charlie sighed, unhappily, her eyes firmly fixated on the floor.  
"Aw, Charls, I'm sure they'll come round," Bianca said soothingly.  
"I'm not so sure," Charlie squinted, as she saw a familiar person walk along the pier. She stared at them closely. She couldn't quite place her finger on where she recognised them from…  
"You okay Charlie?" Bianca asked.  
"Yeah, great. I just thought I saw…never mind," Charlie shrugged. "You up for a swim?"  
"Of course!" Bianca grinned. The girls stripped down to their bikinis, and waded into the ocean. Charlie flicked the water at Bianca, sending a splash towards her friend.  
"You did _not_ just do that!" Bianca gasped, running her hands through her now wet hair.  
"Yes. Yes I did," Charlie winked. Bianca sent a wave flooding her way and Charlie screamed as the coldish water made contact with her skin. This was ridiculous, and both girls knew it, but for a moment Charlie forgot all her trials, all her tribulations and was finally allowed to be herself. And that felt good.

* * *

"So, what exactly have your parents done about Brax?" Bianca asked, curiously. Her and Charlie were sat in the Diner, munching on some of Irene's carrot cake and sipping their juices.  
"Well, my dad went all psycho saying that Brax was a criminal and stuff but I said he lost the right to tell me what to do when he left me alone for ages with his daughter," Charlie sighed, missing out the fact that Ruby was her daughter. "Oh my God, B, it was terrible. I swear I was this close to losing Brax; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I said I would meet him at the beach and I did. He thought I'd arranged the meeting to break up with him though, which I hadn't. I was kind of offended that he thought I'd think the same as my parents, after everything. Then my parents turned up and tried to sabotage our relationship for the second time that day, but it was okay because Brax and I managed to sort things." Charlie finished, carefully evading certain aspects of the truth.  
"In the nicest way possible Charls, I'm worried that maybe you're too involved with Brax," Charlie looked horrified. "No, no, not like that. I think he's a great guy and I don't doubt that you two are in love, but...you do spend an awful lot of time together, and it worries me that maybe Brax _is_ your life now. Please don't be angry at me," Bianca paused waiting for a reaction. Charlie sighed.  
"Don't worry, B, I'm not angry," she insisted. "In fact, I kind of agree. I mean, I do love Brax, and I want to be with him, but I also realise that I have other priorities. After all, I'm only sixteen. I have my whole life ahead of me to fall in love and make mistakes. I do understand that it might seem like I'm turning into one of those annoying teenage girls who is obsessed with their boyfriends, but trust me, I'm not. Charlie is still in there.  
"Don't be insulted, but that's part of the reason I invited you out today. I wanted to prove that I have a life outside of Brax, who admittedly does consume an awful lot of my time- not that I mind, of course. You know, I've been thinking and a lot of things Leah said the other day make a lot of sense. After all, it might seem that I've been blowing you out for my boyfriend, but honestly, that's not intentional. I still love you guys, just like I always have."  
"I know you do Charls," Bianca nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that you were aware that making Brax your whole life could be potentially damaging to your mental status. And yes, some of the things Leah said on Sunday were true, but she blew them totally out of proportion. Sure, we had our concerns, but she overreacted."  
"Speaking of Leah, how is she?" Charlie asked.  
"Well, she's barely speaking to me. She sees it that I've sided with you over her, which I suppose I kind of have, but not intentionally. The reason I sided with you was because you hadn't done anything wrong on purpose. She was irked because you had a boyfriend who you liked to spend time with, and he liked to spend time with you. That wasn't your fault, but I suppose Leah was jealous...you and I both know that she doesn't have the best track record when it comes to relationships.  
"Fiona is trying to remain neutral throughout the whole blow up, but it's exceedingly difficult. She doesn't want to abandon Leah but doesn't want to hurt you and me in the process. She's stuck in the middle."  
"Poor Fi. I don't want me to be the cause of a rift between you and Leah," sighed Charlie.  
"Look, Charls, don't blame yourself. I chose to get involved," Bianca reassured her. "Besides, Leah will come round. She always does. You're back at school on Monday right?"  
"Yes, thank God. Hopefully with me there, Leah will lay off of you," Charlie said.  
"She's hanging out with Martha at the moment anyways," Bianca informed.  
"Martha Stewart?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "But she's horrible!"  
"Yeah, I don't know if Leah's hanging out with her to get to you. She knows full well you and Martha never got along."  
"Yeah, because she's a stuck up cow!" Charlie cried.  
"Look, Charlie, don't stress. Like I said, Leah will come round. She always does."  
"I know," Charlie said, gloomily. "I just wish it could all be simple."  
"Me too, Charls, me too."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi everyone! I apologise if you thought this was an update, I know it always annoys me when people upload author's notes. But, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten all of you lovely readers. I've been writing away and trying to build up a good chapter for a while, but unfortunately it's just not happening. I promise I'm going to update in the near future, with maybe some Charlie and Heath interaction as well as a new mystery guy who is arriving in the Bay. Thanks to all the people who've PM'ed me, either with just nice comments or ideas for the future. I do take all constructive criticism on board, and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Thank you for sticking by me, despite my horrible updates! Maybe a schedule is in order? Obviously, I am still in school so I do tend to get swamped by work...I am probably one of the world's biggest procrastinators. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Pretty Girl is still on my list of things to complete, so all hope is not lost.**

**Thanks again**

**Zoe (x-zozo-x**


	14. Bullies

**A/N: So today, I was reading through my emails and I saw that a Guest reviewer (whose name I don't know) had said she'd screamed when she saw I'd updated, only to find it was an Author's note, as well as my ever faithful reviewer beebee483, who is just AWESOME by the way. So anyway, my initial thought was OH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH and then I felt really guilty. Then I did a truly commendable thing. I STOPPED PROCRASTINATING AND ACTUALLY SAT DOWN AT MY LAPTOP. Apparently, I'd written a paragraph of this chapter. It kind of seemed familiar so I looked through my phone notes and found MASSES AND MASSES. Like seriously, all this time I thought I had nothing to go on and I had paragraphs. So I went through, edited some of it and ABRACADABRA I squeezed out this chapter. So enjoy. It's not my favourite, but it's the beginning of a long line of drama. Lastly, well done if you actually read all of this. ;) xx**

_**Pretty Girl- Chapter 13**_

**_Bullies_**

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie kept a distance between herself and her parents. She didn't know what to say to them. She balanced her time evenly between her friends and Brax, and was slowly starting to rebuild a friendship with Leah which she was happy about. Despite this though, Charlie still didn't feel as if she could trust her. She was, like Bianca had mentioned, hanging around with Martha who Charlie hadn't got along with since she arrived at the Bay. Martha used to be best friends with Bianca, Fiona and Leah but when Charlie arrived at their school, she'd left to join the group of 'cooler' girls. Although Bianca assured Charlie it wasn't her fault, it still annoyed Charlie that a girl hated her when she didn't even know her. Martha also had a crush on Brax a long time before Charlie arrived apparently. Just to make the situation even more awkward.  
Charlie suggested to Brax that Heath should enroll in Summer Bay High. After all, he knew her, Bianca and a few of the other girls, and she promised to keep an eye on him. Brax decided it was a good idea and after signing the papers, Heath was due to begin year ten at Summer Bay High.  
"Seriously, I swear Mr. Halshaw hates me!" Bianca groaned, as the girls grabbed their lunches and sat at their bench, "I mean, come on. He's making me write one hundred lines because I asked Fiona if I could borrow a pen. How is that even fair?"  
Fiona nodded in agreement, "Teachers are stupid."  
"Not all of them," Bianca shrugged, "Just Mr. Halshaw. Miss. Leighton is really nice."  
"Only because she teaches languages! And you are obsessed with languages," Charlie laughed and shook her head.  
"Obsessed?" Bianca wrinkled her nose, "I speak Italian and French because I spent half of my life in those places. I would hardly call it obsessed."  
"I would!" Fiona and Charlie said at the same time.  
"I mean, come on B, sometimes you'll just start randomly talking to us in Italian," Fiona looked at the blonde girl pitifully.  
"Oh shut up," Bianca laughed, "No Leah today?" She turned her attention to Fiona.  
"Nope. She's with Martha and her cronies," Fiona rolled her eyes.  
Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think I should apologise to her?"  
"No!" Bianca said, loudly, "She was out of line Charlie. It doesn't matter if you two are starting to be friends again. She was the one in the wrong."  
"Okay," Charlie sighed, "I just feel-"  
"Charlie!" Heath came up to their table, looking a little flustered.  
"Hey Heath," Charlie smiled, "How's your first week going?"  
"Running to your little girlfriend are you?" A voice sneered. Charlie was horrified to see it was a group of boys from her year.  
"Heath, go sit down for a second,"Charlie pushed him towards the bench where he sat next to Bianca.  
"So what is it huh?" Charlie confronted them, "Do you get a thrill out of picking on kids younger than you? Because, let's have a look. There's five of you sixteen year old boys and you're trying to intimidate one fourteen year old. Seems pretty sad to me. Cowards.  
"You know there's a lot of people who frown down on bullying...teachers, police officers." She counted on her fingers before stopping, "Darryl Braxton. Do you want me to call him?"  
"Nah...nah I'm sure there'll be no need for that,." The boy from earlier backed up.  
"Oh but I'm not so sure. I wouldn't want you to stop on my account...after all," Charlie smiled sweetly, twirling her phone round in her fingers. "I'm pretty sure Darryl would just /love/ to know how his little brother's first week of school is going." The boys all paled. They hadn't realised that Heath was Brax's brother. They thought he was just from Mangrove River.  
"You really think not?" Charlie asked acting surprised, and placing a hand over her heart, "This time I'll let it slide then. But I swear...if it happens again, I won't hesitate to call him." She stalked off, back to where her friends were sitting chatting with Heath.  
"Charlie? Can you not tell Brax about this?" Heath stood up.  
"Heath, I think he'd want to know..." Charlie hesitated.  
"No, please Charlie! He'll only fly off the handle and it will complicate things even further," Heath pleaded, "Besides, I should be able to look after myself. I don't want to disappoint Brax."  
"Okay," Charlie sighed. "I don't really like to keep things from him, but I guess I won't mention it this once. But listen to me, Heath, you don't have to feel like that. I'm willing to bet the reason you got expelled from Mangrove River was for 'looking after yourself'. And I'm sure Brax would be more disappointed if the same thing happened here too."  
"Thanks, Charlie, you really are the best."  
"I know," Charlie grinned, "Now go on, get off to class. And no causing trouble! Remember what I said Heath."  
Bianca loooked impressed as Heath walked away, "He actually listens to you, you know?"  
"Heath's a good kid," Charlie sighed, "He just hasn't had the best past."  
Fiona smiled, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear the day where Charlie referred to Heath Braxton as a 'good kid'. Then again, I never thought I'd see the day where Charlie went out with Darryl Braxton. Things really have changed."  
"For the better," Charlie decided, "Definitely for the better."

Holding Ruby's hand, Charlie trekked down the beach to where she could see Brax sitting with Heath, Casey and a few of the boys.  
"Hey," Charlie wrapped her arms around Brax's bare waist, as she greeted him.  
"Baks! Casey! Heaf!" Ruby giggled happily, clapping her hands.  
"Hello, princess!" Brax tickled Ruby's tummy, kissing her forehead.  
"Heeeyy," Charlie pouted, "Just forget about me then!"  
"Awww sorry baby," Brax pulled her onto his lap, kissing her passionately.  
"Ewwww," Heath wrinkled his nose, "Get a room!" Charlie blushed.  
"Oh, Charlie, I forgot, this is my friend from work, Joseph. You know the one I was telling you about?" Brax gestured toward the guy sitting on the sand. Charlie didn't remember Brax saying to her about any friend from work, but decided not to mention it.  
"Hey," Charlie smiled, "I'm Charlie. This is my sister Ruby."  
"The resemblance is uncanny," Joseph remarked, "I've heard a lot about you." Charlie nodded briefly, feeling a little uncomfortable. There was something about this guy that made her feel uneasy. She didn't know what it was, but his eyes kind of seemed familiar. The way he looked her up and down made her feel uneasy too.  
"You alright, babe?" Brax queried.  
"Fine," Charlie nodded, trying to smile, "Um...I'm gonna take Ruby and Casey to get a milkshake. Would you like to come Heath?"  
"Okay!" Heath nodded, "Brax is boring anyway."  
"Okay," Charlie stood up, holding onto Ruby's hand, "Come on Case, Heath."  
"Up Larlie, up!" Casey stretched his arms up towards Charlie. Charlie lifted him into her free arm.  
"I want to go up too!" Ruby scowled.  
"Well, I can't carry you both, baby," Charlie reasoned, as they walked along.  
"I'll carry Ruby?" Heath offered.  
"Heaf, Heaf!" Ruby clapped her hands excitedly.  
"I guess that's a yes then," Charlie smiled, "Thanks Heath."

"That was odd," Sam frowned as Charlie walked off, "Charlie never behaves like that. She's always nice."  
"It was strange," Brax agreed. Her relaxed stance had disappeared completely once she met Joseph. It was odd. "I'm going to go see if she's alright." Brax got up and jogged after her, leaving Joseph, Sam, Gordo and Pee-Wee behind, confused.  
"Charlie!" Brax yelled, catching up with her. Charlie was talking to Heath about something that had happened at school.  
"Hey, you okay?" Charlie asked.  
"What was that all about?" Brax cut straight to the chase.  
"What was what all about?" Charlie questioned innocently.  
"You went all weird when you met Joseph."  
"Did I? Oh, sorry. Do you want to come for a milkshake with us?"  
"Tell me what's going on!" Brax demanded. Charlie flinched a little bit.  
"Don't shout at me!" Charlie frowned, "look he just reminded me of someone and it made me feel a little uneasy, okay?"  
"No, it's not! I want a proper explanation."  
"That is it. That's all it was!" Charlie was beginning to get a little bit upset, meaning Ruby was too.  
"Lay off, yeah bro?" Heath said, "She's told you what was up. Now leave her alone." Ruby was starting to sniffle.  
"I don't like the shouting!" Ruby covered her ears.  
"It's okay, Wuby," Casey said.  
"Brax, I'm telling the truth! Now go back to your mates," Charlie turned away, "What were you saying about Miss. Harris Heath?"


End file.
